ppnvinFn The long term objective of Core C is to facilitate the isolation of uniform cell populations from human and mice for experimentation. The overall goal of the Program Project is the investigation of modified lipids that may impact on vascular health and promote inflammation. Monocytes and macrophages from humans and mice will be utilized by the different projects. In addition to providing cells, several essential functions will be carried out for efficiency and for centralized expertise. 1. The Core will provide uniformly prepared primary human monocytes, by both elutriation and by adherence isolation. 2. Nucleofectionfor efficient transfection of primary human monocytes will be performed in this Core. 3. The Core will isolate and provide neutrophils. 4. The Core will isolate peritoneal macrophages from wild type and genetically modified mice. 5. The Core will be responsible for maintenance and breeding of mouse strains, and creation of novel strains as necessary. 6. The Core will facilitate surgical techniques and aid with models of peritonitis. This research has specific relevance to inflammatory processes that may underlie diseases such as atherosclerosis, diabetes, metabolic syndrome X, and obesity.